bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Pavilion (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Medical Pavilion is a retooled multiplayer environment in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer that was inspired by the Medical Pavilion from the first BioShock. The different services had been placed in a specific order to recreate the life cycle. It is composed of 6 areas. History To be added Areas Medical Pavilion Entrance The Medical Pavilion Entrance consists of several long corridors and a lobby with a large open area and a vending machine as well as a Turret in each corridor except the lobby. A Rapture Metro station is located across from the help desk in the lobby. All of the areas in the Medical Pavilion can be accessed from this area. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was a dental and orthopedic clinic located in the Medical Pavilion's lobby. The clinic consists of a large waiting room with an appointment desk, a procedure room with two patients chairs, and an exit room that goes back to the lobby. There are two doorways that go into Dandy Dental. One doorway is in the waiting room and goes into a corridor. The second doorway is in the exit room and go the lobby. There is a vending machine behind the appointment desk. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals To be added Surgical Savings Surgical Savings (also known as the Surgery and Autopsy rooms) is a large area that consists of three areas in the center of the Medical Pavilions first floor. Inside the largest room of Surgical Savings, there is a single bloodied operation chair several tables that line the walls a small medicine room and a catwalk located directly above the Surgery room which leads to the air vent above the hallway separating the Surgery room from the Autopsy room. More to be added Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Twilight Fields was a funeral home where citizens of Rapture would plan out funeral services for their departed loved ones. It consists of a collection of coffins, shelves of urns, a vending machine, two entrance ways, and an accessible air vent that leads to the staircase that goes to the morgue on the lower floor of the Medical Pavilion. Crematorium (Alcove) The Eternal Flame Crematorium was a place were citizens of Rapture would take their deceased loved ones to be cremated. This area is closed off to the public and inaccessible. Unlike its BioShock counterpart, its entrance is a stairwell instead of an office leading to a two floor crematorium. However, a room within the crematorium can be seen on the opposite side of the blocked door in the basement Autopsy room. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *In the main room of Surgical Savings. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. *In the central area of the Medical Pavilion Entrance . Turrets *A Machine Gun Turret in front of the eastern stairway to the basement. *An RPG Turret in front of the western stairway to the basement. Vending Machines *1 in the Medical Pavilion Entrance . *1 in the reception area of Aesthetic Ideals. *1 in the Crematorium. Little Sister Vents *1 in Surgical Savings. *1 in the Medical Pavilion Entrance. *1 in Twilight Fields. Control Points *Inside the Twilight Fields Funeral Home. *Inside Dandy Dental. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. Videos thumb|left|300px|A Turf War at the Medical Pavilion Trivia * Jack's wallet can be found lying on the ground near the directory across from the Medical Pavilion's entrance. * A portrait of Winston Hoffner can be found in Twilight Fields with the word, Splicer!, scribbled on it. * The player can find a bloodied Little Sister's dress, a teddy bear, and a vial of ADAM in the second operation booth of Aesthetic Ideals. This booth was probably the location of a recently harvested Little Sister. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Walkthroughs